1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use with couches and sofas which make up into a bed and is specifically for the purpose of converting said opening structure to a fully power operated assist mechanism so that invalids or elderly people may open and close the bed portion of the sofa without any great effort on their part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known types of power operated mechanisms for sofabeds, hide-a-beds, and the like, is that they are normally built into the specific construction of said couch-bed and are not readily adaptable for installation in sofabeds which are readily in use in users' homes, or easily installed at the factory without modification of the existing couch-bed construction.
Another problem with known type devices are that they often are used with intricate end over end type bed structures and employ a completely lineal motion rather than a bed seat arrangement wherein the back of the seat becomes part of the bed.
Another problem with known type devices are that they move in a flat horizontal path and do not provide an arc-type motion as is necessary for proper operation of many type sofabeds.
Another problem with known type devices is that they use hydraulic or pneumatic operated mechanisms which have a serious drawback in that in the case of hydraulic systems if the hydraulic lines or any of the components thereof should leak or rupture then there will be great damage done in the normal household or nursing home due to the spilling of oil over carpets, floors, linoleums, and the like. Also, when such ruptures or leakage occurs obviously the actuating mechanism is rendered inoperative.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are awkward and clumsy, noisy and frightening in operation, and often times dangerous in operation.
Another limitation is that most of these mechanism are not readily usable or adaptable to various type sofabed arrangements as already existing, and cannot be installed in the sofabeds as constructed without modification.
Known prior art patents which might be pertinent to this invention are as follows; U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,934,770, S. C. Willis et al., May 3, 1960; 2,972,753, J. R. Thomas, Feb. 28, 1961; 2,982,974, E. L. Bronstien, May 9, 1961; 3,028,607, B. B. Anderson, April 10, 1962.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.